phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the City
History as it was taught to your character is simple. Once the land was dominated by the Archaemeniad Empire. Formed by the King of Persepolis long ago by Cyrus the Great, it was a great and far ranging empire of iron and magic. Called the Empire of Silver, the Empire lasted for two hundred and twenty years. In the past the kings were wise, and the government was good. Magic was respected throughout the empire and practiced with little trouble. Lately, the Empire attacked Hellas and was soundly defeated twice. But they made a few mistakes, and Alexander came in to conquer the Archaemeniad Empire. The General was unstoppable. He burned towns and villages, and took a great many people into slavery. However, he had a dream to bring all knowledge together from the lands he conquered and to spread Hellene Culture to the barbarian East. Fifty years ago, he founded Alexandria of Phaeselis, or Alexandria on the Pheonix ''on the basis that all psionic people in his empire would have somewhere to live without persecution or prejudice. The town is just called Phaeselis by the local people. Invasion Faced with an Advanced Psionic Base where Alexander left his psionic Phalanx for protection, Darius the (not really so) Great attacked the city within two years of it's founding, and while Alexander was in the land of Khem. Without their General, the Phalanx had to form up it's ranks quickly, formed by 1,750 battle ready men. Led by a lieutenant, the Phaeselian Army met the more powerful Persian Army and the battle began. Fighting for their freedom, the army brought not just their latent psychic abilities to bear, but their more powerful active powers. Facing not only a Phalanx composed of Soulknives, Aegoi, Psychic Warriors, and traditionally trained fighting men; but auxilaries of Toxotai (archers and marksmen), hippeus (Cavalry), peltasts, prodromoi, and the Psiloi and Gymnitai (lightly armored and naked soldiers) and many others. Including an auxillary of both magical casters and psions. The Battle was sore, as they fought an army of fighting men and magi. The few battle mages and alchemists on the side of Phaselis used their powers for epic, massive devastation. One of the alchemists possessed a philosopher's stone that augmented his abilities greatly. Despite their small numbers and sending missives to Alexander to send help immediately, the battle was fought hard and long. Desperate, the psions turned to creating a powerful metaconcert. The metaconcerted mind that they created let loose psychic power after psychic power. The power they created was illusory, a powerful ''Phantasmal Force that was turned on the Ten Thousand Immortals (who were magi). Unable to disbelieve the psychic illusions, Darius' Army turned and fled. Having attacked his utopia city, Alexander vowed revenge, which he got during the Battle of the Valley of the Giants. Victorious, the army of Phaeselis, reduced to 500 men, took three thousand prisoners of war, two thousand of which were magi. They sold the Archaemeniads into slavery, mind seeding about half the magi so that they won't ever rise up against the city. The other magi were either sold to Hellenic Markets across the sea or sold to other Hellenic Markets around Alexander's Empire. There are about 500 magi veterans in Phaeselis now. The Death of Alexander Alexander met his death after a long hard life of campaigning for ten years. He fought hard, and bravely, and gloriously. Being only very young when he started, he died wearing himself out after sustaining many wounds and had a rauchous life drinking and carousing. He married, but after his death he left little to be heir to his glorious empire. He left the Empire to the strongest, and the empire broke into six parts. The six parts were: The Anaxmanderian Kingdom -- which comprised the largest; the Aryavartan Kingdoms; The Kingdom of Hellas; the Cassandrian Kingdom; and the Kingdom of Parmenio -- which comprised of the Land of Khem. The last, the City of Phaeselis or Alexandria on the Pheonix, was meant to be it's own city state and principality. The Opening of the Silk Road The eastern most city founded by Alexander was Alexandria Eschate, or Alexandria the Furthestmost. Four hundred Miles to the East was the land of the Middle Kingdom, the Eastern Shen Empire. In truth, the land was split into Feuding kingdoms. However, the more powerful of these heard reports of a military genius from the West and thought it would be a wonderful opportunity to trade with these powerful white skinned barbarians. So they built the Silk Road trade route, trading valuable silks into Alexandria Eschate and beyond. The road was built into Phaeselis, ending at the Silk Gate. Overtime, the Qin'ae people would come here, either as merchants or refugees from numerous wars. Eventually, a branch of the Qui family will come here, dominating the Silk Trade. The Destruction of the Naga Empire Forty years after it's founding, the Aryavartan Kingdoms (called the Hellenic-Aryan Kingdoms for short), was being attacked by the powerful Naga Empire. Seeking help from their Hellenic allies, only Anaxamander and Phaeselis responded. Sending a powerful army, the combined allied armies fought back the Naga Empire and destroyed it. The Hellenic-Aryan Kingdoms expanded into Nagaland, taking many Nagaji into slavery. The Expeditionary Force from Phaeselis brought back about ten thousand Nagaji as slaves. After ten years, five thousand were allowed to go free on the promise that the race lives in peace within the city. The Present About five years ago, a number of brave men and women entered the catacombs beneath the city to deal with psychic threats that were arising. Phaeselis always had to deal with moles and other vermin. This time, psion-killers were found and they had to be destroyed. The group returned victorious but laden with gold and precious stones. The news was spread throughout the Hellenic World, and soon many people were coming to Phaeselis to strike it rich! The results of the find started a frenzy of treasure seekers and adventurers willing to plumb the depths of the city to return with riches untold. What was meant to be a quiet town of learning and philosophy has become a busy town with a new class of men and woman: the Adventurer. Called delvers by the local people, adventurers believe they can -- too -- strike it rich beneath the city. However, more of them return to be buried in coffins than alive. Showing that the catacombs and caves under the city were incredibly dangerous. But these adventurers keep coming, hoping now to live the glories of Heroes such as Achilles, Hercules, and many others. The appearance of the Adventurers sparked a whole new industry, and soon much of Phaeselis' economy will depend on not only the tourist trade, but the thrill of Adventure and Discovery of what is underneath the city. Videos The Argonautica Category:Phaeselis Category:History Category:Adventure